Al Azif
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 6-C | High 3-A | 1-A Name: Al Azif, Necronomicon Origin: Demonbane Gender: Female, originally a magic book Age: 1,200 years old Classification: Grimoire, Avatar of Necronomicon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Sorcerers can expand their mind and senses to the point they can feel everything in the universe. Grimoires are capable of the same feat), Information Analysis (Can analyse her target magicks, allowing her to find information about their nature and their weak points),, Can transform into countless of pages, Energy Blasts, Telekinesis, fire and ice attacks via Cthugha and Ithaqua, Powerful spiritual, mental and conceptual attacks (Magick attacks can affect one on a mental, spiritual and even conceptual level), Magical barriers (Can block incoming attacks and can even ward off mental and spiritual attacks), Elder Sign can summon Demonbane and create fantasy beings such Night-Gaunt with parts of her pages, magic,Teleportation, Time Travel, Telepathic Communication, Can transfer memory, Resistance to Mental, Spiritual and Conceptual attacks (Capable of resisting other Sorcerer attacks) | All previous abilities but much stronger, as she was released from Klein Bottles and gained everything of all of her previous incarnations across all Klein Bottle and she is, by all means, unbounded to mundane concepts such change, time, causality and reality, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Early on game, stray shockwaves from her casual magic blasts pulverizes multiple buildings and stalls of area around her. Is Kurou's source of power) | Island level (Equal to Kurou Daijuuji) | High Universe level (Capable of damaging Legacy of Gold barrier which was imbued with infinite energy and the universal power of Cthulhu) | Outerversal level (Is on the same level of existence as Kurou. Another Blood, who absorbed Al Azif power, managed to merge infinite possibilities of entire universes to create an entire world of her image, with dozens of higher-dimensional realm and even creatures who transcends dimensions completely such as Whateley) Speed: Hypersonic (Should be equal to Kurou who can dodge point blank explosions) | High Hypersonic (Should be capable of fighting against a casual Winfield and Titus, whom while holding back, managed to reach this amount of speed) | Speed of Light (Comparable to Sorcerers in Black Lodge such as Vespasianus whom could fight equally against Sandalphon even while riding the Hunting Horror, which can move at the speed of light) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Island Class | High Universal | Outerversal Durability: Multi-City Block level normally and with barriers (Could tank attacks that managed to destroy multiple city blocks) | Island level normally and with barriers (Capable of tanking Dagon attacks who can bring damage to an entire island and shake it with its mere weight and roars) | High Universe level (Equal to Sorcerers in Black Lodge who can fight against and even tank Sandalphon attacks) | Outerverse level Stamina: Superhuman+ | Immeasurable Range: Dozens of meters, can reach to hundreds of meters | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Demonbane (current), Aeon (prequel novels) Intelligence: Genius and supercomputer level, able to perform and analyze magical and Azathoth calculations of Imaginary Expansion Catapult and mastered it in an instant and merged infinite possibilities of all points in the entire universe into one to allow Demonbane to teleport at the desired space, held immeasurable knowledge on magic, cosmic beings and the entire Creation (only until Al is complete), an veteran fighter as she has battled Master Therion through many eons and with other Evils for more than one thousand years Weaknesses: She is impulsive and childish. She lost most of her pages at early game and unable to use majority of her abilities. Al Azlf rapidly loses energy and can suffer a huge decrease in power if she doesn't have a master to fight with. Key: Incomplete Al Azif (BoS) | Incomplete Al Azif (MoS) | Complete Al Azif | EoS/Strange Eons Al Azif Note: This profile only covers Al Azif/Nerconomicon from Zanma Taisei Demonbane. Not to be confused with the Cthulhu Mythos/original counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demonbane Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Gods Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1